When The Cameras Stop Rolling
by whayjhey
Summary: Three interviews wherein actor Percy Jackson tells the truth about his co-star Annabeth Chase. Short piece. Percabeth, of course. AU and slightly OOC.


**A/N: This is the result of watching too many Logan Lerman interviews. I'm not sure if I'm ashamed or not. This is dedicated to my sister, who called dibs on him before I could. :( Hahaha**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, and any other references in this story. All belong to their respective owners.**

 **Also, I have little knowledge over movies and actors and related stuff. Forgive me; I was bored one day and decided to write this. This is short and also kind of rushed. I hope you find a way to enjoy it somehow haha.**

* * *

 **When The Cameras Stop Rolling**

 **1**

Percy is only thirteen but he feels like he's made a great life accomplishment already.

"Thirty seconds, Mr. Jackson," someone from the backstage crew told him.

He nodded, only slightly gulping. This was his first live television interview, after all. He was allowed to be nervous. Hopefully, the crowd will understand his awkwardness and remember that he was a mere newbie to the entertainment business.

"And now our next guest," he could hear _What's Up, New York?_ host Elle Marie telling her audience, "is only thirteen years old! But, wow, if you've seen the trailer to this brand new movie, you're in for a surprise! Who knew you could spot talent in just two minutes of footage? Give it up for the _Chase Mitchell and the Olympians_ star… Percy Jackson!"

There was a roar of applause as he stepped onto the stage.

At first Percy was taken aback by the blinding lights on the set and by the amount of people who came to watch Elle Marie, but he tried not to let his nervousness show. He grinned, showing off his perfect white teeth, and shyly waved at the crowd.

The clapping died down once he sat on the couch right in front of Elle's.

"Hi!" the host greeted. "It's so great to see you! Thanks for coming to the show!"

Percy tried his hardest not to blush. "Yeah, thanks for having me."

"I have to admit it to you, Percy. The trailer for your movie looks great! Would you mind telling us about it?"

"Oh," he laughed nervously. "Well, _The Lightning Thief_ is actually the first movie for the _Chase Mitchell and the Olympians_ series. I don't know if some of you have read the books—" there was another round of whooping and applause. "—oh that's cool; some of you have heard of it. So, uh, they're based on the books by Rick Randy, and they're about the gods of Greek mythology and their children."

Elle Marie nodded. "That's amazing. What makes this movie so different from all the other mythology installments?"

"Well, the best part about this series is that it actually takes place in modern times," he explained. "Oh, hey. One of the settings is here in New York, actually."

All the New Yorkers in the crowd cheered.

"That's cool, that's cool. Do I have a cameo in the movie?"

Percy grinned again. "No, sadly. I tried to, you know," he joked. "pitch to the writers to include a scene wherein Chase Mitchell makes an appearance on your show. They didn't like the idea."

The crowd laughed along with the host. "I like the way you think, boy. Those directors don't know what they're missing. Speaking of your character, would you mind telling us about him?"

"Chase is a son of one of the Greek gods," Percy said. "He's, um, he's new to all the mythology business, but he's immediately tasked to do a quest with his friends. The first movie is all about his adventure while uncovering all the stuff about Greek mythology, which he realizes is actually still very real and very alive."

"Mmhm. And how was it playing Chase? Was there any way where you related to your character somehow?"

"Well, we're both dorks," he chuckled. There were some who laughed with him. " _That_ part of him was easier to portray. We had to train for all the action scenes… which were tiring, but I had fun."

Elle Marie smiled at him. "This is your first movie, correct?"

"Yeah. It's a bit… I don't know? Nerve-wracking?"

"But already so much talent," she told him. "What did you do to get the role?"

"Oh, I've read the books before," he answered. "The series is my favorite, actually. When I found out there was going to be a movie and that there was a search for a bunch of twelve-year-olds, well, my mom pushed me to audition."

"And you did and got the part!"

Percy nodded.

"But you know," he said. "The directors probably looked at me and thought something like… 'Hey, yeah, okay. This dude's a dork and looks like he embarrasses himself a lot. He's perfect for the role!'"

The audience laughed.

"Now, now. Let's not underestimate ourselves. You must have been pretty excited! You got to work with those famous in the industry already! It seems that child star Annabeth Chase is your leading lady!"

Percy tried not to blush at the mention of his pretty co-star. Well, duh, he was bound to have a crush on her. She was an amazing actress and they spent a lot of time together on the set. During his first few days of meeting her, he had been intimidated. She was pro, while he was a newbie still trying to survive and see what's going to happen to him. But they were okay enough. They became good friends, and he was already happy with that.

"Annabeth, yeah." He nodded. "She's great. She's a talented actress, and she helped me a lot during filming. She got casted before I did, actually. So, you know. There's this part of the audition where you have to read some lines with her. For the chemistry or something; I don't really know."

"Uh-oh!" Elle Marie laughed. "I sense a budding romance here!"

The audience seemed to be enjoying his embarrassment.

He chuckled nervously. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"With four more movies? I can't wait to say, 'I told you so!' But, you know you can talk to me, Percy. Only I will know." She winked.

"And the rest of the world, probably, if I say something now."

It was probably the wrong thing to say, because Elle Marie suddenly laughed loudly. "So you do like her!"

Percy's face flushed. Jesus, there's no doubt his co-star will kill him if she were to watch this interview.

"Uh… yes. Yes. I mean no," was his most intelligent reply. "I mean—like – I don't know. Not in, like, _that_ way – but, uh—"

So much for being coherent on his first live television interview.

Thankfully the host took pity on him. "Okay, okay. I'll show some mercy." She laughed for probably the hundredth time. "Let's talk about your other co-star, Grover Underwood, who plays your best friend…"

That was the last they talked about Annabeth. At least, in _that_ way.

The interview went by smoothly after that. Percy actually thought he deserved a pat on the back for a good job, considering it was his first time.

 **2**

The second time he nearly admits to the world about having a crush on his co-star, she's right next to him.

They're on the red carpet, to be exact. It was the New York premiere for _The Battle of the Labyrinth_ , and Percy and Annabeth were greeted by screaming fans and a mob of reporters as soon as they stepped off their car.

One particular reporter clad in a tuxedo was cornering the both of them. He had a microphone in his hands and was facing a cameraman. "This is Rob Berner reporting to you live from the NY Premiere for the Battle of the Labyrinth! Here we are, ladies and gentlemen, with the famous couple who made the movie series alive!" He then turned to the two actors. "Percy and Annabeth – congratulations on this fourth movie! Can we get a little hint of what to expect from this brand new film?"

Annabeth answered first. The microphone was now facing her. "More action compared to first three films, definitely. There's a looming battle for the demigods, so we actually get to see them in full battle this time."

"That's great!" the reporter named Rob said. "What about you, Percy? What else can we expect from the movie?"

Percy wanted to curse silently. Annabeth had just answered what he wanted to say, so he settled for the next best thing. "Romance," he blurted out. "Uh, yeah. There's romance, definitely. I'm sure those who've read the books know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, yeah!" the interviewer cried out. "Word on the street is the Percabeth here is pretty spot on! How true is that?"

Annabeth and Percy both laughed – (although it might've been a nervous one from the dark-haired actor)— at the "ship name" the fans have created for both of them. Oh, they've been teased a lot in the past four years, sure, but he was such a _guy_. A really prissy guy. His feelings for Annabeth just grew stronger during those past movies. The fans didn't know the reality of what he was actually feeling.

"Well," Annabeth started, giving Percy an amused look. "We're not supposed to give anything away, but I think there are enough things to drive the fans crazy. Am I right, Percy?"

Her look made him want to hide under his covers and just blush the entire night. God, he was such a loser and a sucker for her. He just nodded in response.

Rob suddenly looked hyper. "Now we definitely can't wait to watch the movie! This next question is for all the Percabeth shippers out there. How do you guys feel about being having one movie left to film? Will we see more Percabeth in the future?"

Annabeth bit her lip, and Percy knew what she was thinking. Recently they just signed the contract for five more movies – _The Heroes of Olympus_ series. They would both be reprising their roles, but they weren't supposed to say anything yet unless there was an official statement from the production company.

Percy decided to answer for her. "Sure," he said. "More of Percabeth, we can assure that." It was weird saying their couple name aloud. He remembered when the name first went viral; he and Annabeth laughed about it for weeks.

Annabeth had other plans to hide the secret of the new series. "Does this mean you're finally asking me out, Percy?"

He gaped at her. She was obviously joking for the sake of the confidential news. Years of media and of interviews taught him to recover quickly. "Why, Miss Chase, I've wanted to for a long time now!"

"This better not be an act," the reporter told them, laughing. He looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but suddenly there were people behind the actors who were whisking them away.

For appearances sake, Percy had his arm around Annabeth as they posed for some pictures and as they signed some posters for the fans.

At one point, she smiled at him, momentarily forgetting that they were in the middle of a crazy crowd and a thousand flashing cameras. "Nice save back there," she praised him. "Your acting has gone considerably good over the years."

"Acting." He nodded. He'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt even just a bit. "Sure."

 **3**

"Hi, my name's Annabeth Chase and beside me is the one and only Percy Jackson!"

"Live from the _Tonight with Bobby Earl_ studio, we're here to answer some of the questions you guys asked on Twitter!"

Percy and Annabeth both smiled at the camera in front of them. This was one of the appearances for _The Last Olympian_ , and the two of them were in a dark blue room illuminated by a couple of tall light stands. The two actors were sitting side by side each other on two director's chairs, each of them holding an iPad and a microphone on their hands. A tall poster featuring Percy with a sword and the movie's title stood behind them. About three cameramen were also in the same room.

"Right, so I'll start," Annabeth said, scrolling through the Twitter feed in her iPad. "This first question is from someone with the username kaylajackson." She paused to laugh, nudging Percy with her arm. "This one is for you, Perce."

After years of filming and being close to Annabeth, contact between the two of them still made him flustered. He learned to overcome his stuttering over the years, though. "Let's hear it."

" _To Percy Jackson, if you had a choice to be the son of another Olympian, who would you pick and why?"_ Annabeth read before turning to her co-star eagerly.

"Ares, definitely," he chuckled.

She snickered. "Son of Ares? Really? Why?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "He's a punk. How would you think I'd look like as a bad boy?"

Annabeth made a noise that was in between a giggle and a snort. He tried really, really hard not to fall in love further.

Because, yeah. Five years of being best friends on-screen can do things to you, including making you fall in love with said best friend.

"You're too cute to be a bad boy," she chuckled. "Let's stick to Poseidon, shall we?"

Shameless flirting. That was a recurring thing, too.

He stuck his tongue out at her before returning to his own iPad. "Next question," he said to change the subject. " _Annabeth, what's it like working with a Seaweed Brain?"_

"Does he mean your character or the real life Percy Jackson?"

" _Hey._ "

She grinned. "I'm kidding. Well, I'll honestly say that I quite enjoyed interacting with the Chase Mitchell character. I think he's like one of those boys that a lot of girls just can't help falling in love with"

"That, or you just enjoyed calling someone an idiot all the time."

"That, too."

Percy faced the camera. "And, as you can see, ladies and gentlemen, Annabeth Chase here has fully embodied her character in the series by being a bully to me, too."

"And this is why you're a Seaweed Brain like your character. Next question?"

He scrolled through the many questions on the gadget again. " _What was your favorite movie to film and why?"_

"I loved this fifth one, definitely," Annabeth answered. "I don't know. I guess it's because _The Last Olympian_ featured a lot of the other campers and we got to hang out on the deserted streets of Manhattan…"

"Let's not forget the horde of the party ponies, too," Percy chuckled, recalling the memory. "There were tons of actors with green screen pants. I thought that was cool and really funny."

"What was _your_ favorite movie, Percy?"

"Oh, I loved _The Battle of the Labyrinth_."

"Why?" Annabeth grinned mischievously. "Because you got to kiss me finally?"

He pretended to scowl. "You're making fun of me."

She was laughing too loudly that she had to direct the microphone away from her face. "You were really, really nervous!"

"That was your first on-screen kiss, too," he defended himself before obviously rolling his eyes for the camera. "She was nervous too, I swear. Like, she kept re-reading her lines and approaching the director."

"I wanted to do it on one take!"

" _Ha!"_ he snickered. "Right. We did three."

"You kept laughing!"

"So were you!"

"Okay, fine." She shook her head. "You didn't answer the question. Why was that your favorite movie?"

And before his confidence could die down: "You already answered for me. I got to kiss you. Next question."

The Percabeth fans would be absolutely nuts.

Annabeth seemed to be in momentary shock, too. "Uh… okay. Next question."

He tried really, really hard not to laugh and blush at the same time after that.

The rest of the Q&A flew by quickly enough. Soon the cameramen were congratulating them for their good job and natural aptitude to look good on-screen. Two assistants came rushing their way to hand them their water and instructed them to vacate the dark room after resting for a few minutes. They quickly left after that, giving the actors time to themselves after what seemed like their hundredth appearance for _The Last Olympian._

"I'm exhausted," Annabeth said once the crew seemed to leave them alone. She leaned back on her director's chair and stared up at the ceiling.

"Five more movies to go," Percy told her, following her movements and stretching his already sore legs.

They were quiet for a moment, before she spoke.

"Five more movies until you realize that I like you, Jackson?"

He almost got vertigo from sitting up too fast. "I'm sorry?"

She sat up with him, but when she looked him in the eyes, she had an expression that was a mix between a glare and a smirk. "Oh, come on. You've been my best friend since _The Lightning Thief_. You really didn't think I'd _not_ like you? Like I was just flirting with you for appearances sake?"

He had a lot of things to say, too, but in the end all he could muster was just: "Wha…?"

"You really are a Seaweed Brain."

 _That_ got his senses back. "Hey, no, uh, I mean – I just you know. I didn't think you'd actually like me back. And why are – like just _now?_ What—"

So much for being an eloquent actor.

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Seaweed Brain."

She started to get up, but Percy held her hand and pulled her back down on her chair. Thankfully, the crew didn't seem to be minding them. For all they knew, Percabeth was already a real thing and that they were just secretly dating. Shameless flirting between actors probably wasn't a new thing to them.

"Hey," he said. Softly, shyly. Because, _hello_? He was finally admitting to his long time crush that he liked her. Why it took this long, he honestly blamed himself for that. "I like you."

Her winning smile was nearly blinding, and he didn't think it was possible for her to look even more beautiful. "It's about time, Jackson."

"Jeez, how are the fans going to react?"

"We drive them crazy enough even if Percabeth isn't a real thing."

"Percabeth is a really funny name."

"It is."

"But… it's real now, right?"

Her smile as she glanced down at their entwined hands was his answer.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, that was rushed, and yes, this probably wasn't my best work. But hey! I love famous Percy, and this is the second fic that I wrote where he's known throughout the world. I hope you enjoyed somehow. Thank you for reading!**

 **-YJ**


End file.
